


Dolcietto

by r0ryy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock McCree, Drabble Sequence, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Yakuza, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, no porn yet but lord is it coming, pun intended, young!mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: - (adj.) fast and sweet. A series of chronological drabbles that tell the story of how Hanzo Shimada came to America and then never wanted to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I finally broke down and wrote a thing for my favorite Overwatch ship. Gonna update in short bursts to keep my motivation up; I'll shoot for about once a week but life is kind of insane so we'll see how it goes! Please please please leave kudos/comments/whatever if you have a few moments to spare!

This desert is harsh country, a cracked and bloody orange that kicks itself up into the air in a dust that Hanzo pulls greedily into his lungs. He doesn’t know whether it’s the wide, endless sky sprawling out above him, bigger than he’s ever seen it, or the way scraggly plants wrestle themselves out of the dirt and into the sunlight, or the unabashedly oversaturated _color_ of it all, but he thinks this place is beautiful. He misses Hanamura’s soft edges and cherry blossoms dearly, but the desert is unfamiliar, bold and unapologetic and Hanzo can’t get enough of it. He sighs quietly as the pickup truck bounces over the cracked road, taking him further and further away from the Deadlock base and out into the desert.

“You sure are quiet over there.” Hanzo starts a bit, drawn out of his reverie by the voice of the young Deadlock member in the driver’s seat. Hanzo hadn’t met this particular young man during the two weeks he’d spent stationed at one of Deadlock’s bases with several other members of the Shimada clan, but the guy had certainly made an impression. He’s dressed like an honest to god cowboy, straight out of one of the old Western movies that Genji loves and Hanzo is sure his brother would be delighted, were he there. Several other members of the gang held a particular affection for blue jeans and cowboy boots, sure, but none of them had completed their Western ensembles as…enthusiastically as this young man had.

“My apologies,” Hanzo replies, glancing over at the cowboy. “I was just admiring the terrain.”

The young man hums, adjusting the brim of his worn Stetson before looking at his passenger. “This your first time in New Mexico?”

Hanzo nods and mumbles an affirmative, glancing back out at the desert, not wanting to reveal that this was his first mission outside of Japan and only his third outside Hanamura. He’s only known this person for about twenty minutes, hardly enough time to reveal personal information like that, even if it wasn’t something particularly volatile. Thankfully, the young man starts speaking again and the momentary awkwardness is smoothed over.

“’S pretty nice out here, at first. Lots of sky, lots of land.” He chuckles a bit and Hanzo glances over again. “Unless you grew up here, then you’re just kinda sick of it.”

Hanzo thinks he knows what the cowboy means. He often overlooked Hanamura’s tranquil beauty himself, partly because he was so familiar with it and partly because he knew what lie under the city’s petal-strewn surface. But still, “I think it is lovely.”

“Pretty different from Japan?” the stranger asks.

“Yes, very.”

“Y’all are from…shoot what was it…Hanamura right?”

“Yes.” Hanzo replies, looking over again. “Primarily.”

The stranger’s face crinkles up a bit in confusion, even as he keeps his eyes trained on the dusty road. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The Shimada clan maintains a presence in all of Japan’s major cities. Hanamura is home to our headquarters, but many of the agents who were sent here to work with Deadlock are from other places.”

“What about the big scary guy that talks like he’s in charge of all you guys?”

“Sumeragi-sama?”

“I don’t know, maybe? The guy with the fancy moustache and the really long hair. We were told to call him Mr. Shimada but half of y’all are Mr. Shimada so it’s kind of confusing.”

Hanzo smiles, despite himself. “Yes, that would be my uncle.”

“Uncle huh?”

“Yes. I believe I just said that.”

“He’s your…wait, I remember this…” The stranger’s face crinkles up a bit like he’s thinking hard before suddenly lighting up. He snaps his fingers and exclaims, “Ojisan! Is that right? I tried to brush up on some Japanese phrases before y’all came. Didn’t want you guys to feel uncomfortable if y’ didn’t speak English too well.”

Hanzo is stairs silently for a moment at the stranger’s expectant face before a burst of quiet laughter escapes him. “Ojisama.”

“Pardon?”

“I usually refer to him as Ojisama, but you were fairly close.”

“Ha! Knew it!”

They lapse into silence as Hanzo goes back to staring out at the passing desert and the stranger starts fiddling with the truck’s old radio. He switches between one station and another, never really settling anywhere, and sets the volume just high enough to be heard over the rush of dry wind. Hanzo finds it altogether pleasant and is content to remain that way until, after a while, the Deadlock member speaks again.

“So what’d they tell you about this mission?”

“Not much.” Hanzo replies, still looking out at the rock formations and cacti. “My uncle told me that we were to make contact with the Syndicates and ensure that their deal is still ready to be carried out.” He sighs a bit, regal brows furrowing in frustration. “I don’t know anything other than that.”

“Yeah. I got about the same briefing from Casey. Wonder why they sent just the two of us if this is so important.”

“And with so little information.” Hanzo huffs and catches the stranger’s little smirk from the corner of his eye.

“You sound right pissed about that.”

“I am not used to operating with so little information.” Hanzo replies, drumming his fingers against the open windowsill. “It is dangerous.”

“You afraid?”

“Hardly.” Hanzo sniffs, still facing the desert so that the stranger couldn’t see that he was right. He was simultaneously worried and irritated that the other young man had managed to read him so well and so quickly. “There is nothing particularly dangerous about this mission, I simply dislike operating in the dark.”

“Did they even tell you where we’re supposed to be going?”

“No.” Hanzo replies, not even attempting to disguise the bitterness in his voice.

The stranger whistles, low and soft. “Uncle Shimada really did send you in blind.”

“I received the same information as you.”

“Hey now, no need to get all defensive. We’re in this together, right?” The stranger shoots him a hopeful smile and Hanzo can’t help but deflate from his bristled state.

“I suppose so.”

“Now that’s more like it! I have the address they’re sending us to, by the way, if you’re interested in knowing.” Hanzo tries to appear only mildly interested, but the way the young man keeps waggling his eyebrows at him makes Hanzo’s stern façade crack as he snorts into the back of his hand.

“Alright, where are we going?”

“Northern California! ‘Bout a two days drive from the base. It’s someplace out by the coast. I’ll look it up again when we get closer.”

“Two days.” Hanzo murmurs, absently toying with the end of his ponytail.

“Yessir. Maybe longer if we take the scenic route.”

“Scenic route?”

“Yeah. Maybe roll through some big city like Phoenix or San Diego. Take a little detour or two so we can see the Grand Canyon or,” The stranger shrugged. “I don’t know, something like that.”

Hanzo hummed a bit in consideration. It…could certainly be nice to see a few things while he was in America. But still, “It would be wise to complete the mission as quickly as possible.”

The young man sighs. “Yeah, you’re probably right. ‘S not as fun though.”

Hanzo smiles a bit, glancing out at the road ahead. “I highly doubt my clan and your gang sent us out on this mission to have fun.”

The stranger chuckles and goes back to fiddling with the radio. “You’re probably right about that too.”

They slip back into silence again, Hanzo turning what little intel he’d been given over and over in his head until he was sure he’d memorized every detail of it. He was so lost in thought that it startled him a little bit when the stranger spoke again.

“Syndicates,” he scoffed. “what a dumb name.”

Hanzo couldn’t hide his bemused snort. “As a member of the Deadlock Gang, I hardly think you’re qualified to comment on name choices.”

“Hey now, Deadlock is a cool name!” The cowboy feigns indignation, pressing one hand dramatically against his chest. “It’s all badass and intimidating, not some obscure shit like the Syndicates.”

“Whatever you say.” Hanzo replies, trying and failing to hide his bemused smile.

“Y’know, speaking of names, I never did get yours.”

He looks over at the stranger’s wide, honest smile, expression softening a bit before he replies, “It is Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada.”

“So, do I call you Shimada-san or?”

He chuckles. “Just Hanzo will be sufficient.”

“Well then, just Hanzo, it’s a pleasure to meet you. The name’s McCree.”

“McCree.” Hanzo said, rolling the unfamiliar syllables around in his mouth. McCree laughs.

“You can just call me Jesse, sweetheart.”

“Just Jesse?”

“Yep.”

 Hanzo smiles. “Then it is a pleasure to meet you as well, just Jesse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh sorry this is coming a bit later than I expected, but here's chapter two! It's a bit longer than the first so hopefully that makes up for the delay. Please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and the like; 90% of my motivation is fueled by that stuff!  
> Update: Chapter 3 is probably gonna come much later than I expected, unfortunately. End of the semester shit is fucking me up rn, so it probably won't be up for another 2 weeks. Thank you so much to everyone who's following this so far and bless you all for being patient! <3

They make it to Arizona the next morning, just as the sun slides up over the craggy mountains. Hanzo had managed to get a few hours of sleep in during the night, Jesse drove smoothly enough and didn’t disturb him while he was resting, but still felt groggy and stiff due to the lack of a proper bed. He had offered to switch out around two in the morning, but Jesse insisted that he was perfectly fine and more than willing to drive on through the night.

“Besides,” he’d added, throwing a quick grin in Hanzo’s direction, “this truck right here’s my baby. Don’t nobody get to drive her but me.”

Hanzo had teased him for that remark for a little while, but eventually fell back asleep, lulled by the soft murmur of the engine and Jesse’s quiet humming. He wakes back up when the sunlight filtering through the truck’s windows becomes too bright to ignore. Hanzo yawns and stretches as best he can in the truck’s limited space, trying vainly to work the stiffness out of his muscles.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” comes Jesse’s cheery voice. “Sleep good?”

“Hardly,” Hanzo grumbles, reaching up to massage the back of his neck.  

“Sorry about that, sugar,” the cowboy replies. “We’ll stop at a hotel tonight. We’re plenty ahead of schedule now.”

“Is that why you insisted on driving through the night?”

“Sure is! Now we have time to stop and linger if we feel like it. No rushin’ or worryin’; just enjoying the ride out to California.”

Hanzo mumbles an affirmative, too busy trying to pop his back to formulate a proper response. They ride on in silence for a little while until Jesse bumps Hanzo’s shoulder with his own and asks, “You hungry?”

“I suppose,” he replies, glancing over to the driver’s seat.

“Well I’m starving. Ain’t had anything since lunch yesterday so I’m pulling off at the next exit to get some grub. Any requests?”

“No, anything you want is fine.”

“Really? You don’t have to be polite darlin’. Technically you’re my guest and all, so you get first pick.”

“I…it doesn’t matter to me. Really, anything is fine.”

“Aww, come on you don’t have a favorite fast food place or nothin’?”

“I…” Hanzo began, fidgeting a bit, unsure of how to continue. “I’ve never really…eaten fast food.”

“WHAT?!” Jesse’s sudden outburst startles him and Hanzo finds his driver occasionally glancing away from the road and over at him incredulously. “You’re kiddin’. Now I’ll admit I don’t know all that much about Japan but I _know_ they at least have McDonald’s over there. You never had that before?”

“No,” Hanzo almost snaps back, cheeks burning a bit for a reason he can’t quite place. “All of my meals are prepared for me in the Shimada compound.”

“No shit?” Jesse sounds awed.

“Yes,” he replies. “Both my brother and I are on strict dietary regimes that leave little room for fast food.”

“Y’all vegans?”

Hanzo snorts, despite himself. “No, it is simply part of our training.”

“Trainin’?”

“Yes. All Shimadas are trained as warriors from a young age. Genji and I were no exception.”

“Really now?”

“You sound surprised.”

“I don’t know, I guess I just always pictured y’all as a gang like us. Kinda figured the whole family thing was more like a metaphor than the fact that you guys are all actually related.”

“A…metaphor?”

“Well yeah. I mean Deadlock’s my family now, even though I’m not actually kin with any of ‘em. Thought it was more like that.”

“Mmm.”

“Anyway back to that trainin’ you were talking about. What’s it like.”

Hanzo pondered a moment before responding. “Strict.”

“Yeah?”

“Everything revolves around diligence and discipline. It is a lifestyle.”

“Dang.”

“Everything that my brother and I do is strictly regulated. That includes our physical training and education, even our diets.”

Jesse whistles. “That sure sounds cool and all, but you never gone out and had a cheat day?”

“My brother often does. I prefer to practice a bit more restraint.”

“You can’t get away with it.”

Hanzo starts, surprised that the cowboy had managed to read him correctly once again. “No, I cannot. My father is…much stricter when it comes to my training regime than my brother’s.”

“Well, your dad’s not here right now is he?”

“No, not that I am aware of.”

“Then how’s about you and me find the closest McDonald’s and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing out on?”

Hanzo turns to meet his eyes, refusal ready on his tongue, but the words die in his throat when he sees Jesse’s wide, excited grin. He sighs in defeat, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Alright.”

* * *

Jesse ends up ordering for both of them while Hanzo saves them a booth near one wall of windows. He uses the few moments alone to take stock of his surroundings. The McDonald’s is nicer than he was expecting, clean and relatively empty since it is seven o’clock in the morning. There is American pop music playing softly over the speakers and he can see the craggy mountains they drove through last night out of the window in the distance.

His mind keeps turning back through his conversations with Jesse and a knot of anxiety settles in his stomach when he realizes how easy it had been to open up to the cowboy. Hanzo is a guarded person, a lifetime of yakuza training demanded nothing less from him. And yet this cowboy, with his smooth accent and ridiculous hat, had managed to see through his carefully constructed façade, not once, but twice in less than twenty-four hours. It unsettles Hanzo, makes his fingers twitch where they are curled against the cool linoleum tabletop.

Jesse is frighteningly easy to talk to and worse, Hanzo _likes_ him. He enjoys his company, even when the two are sitting in relative silence that is somehow made comfortable by the cowboy’s quiet humming and pensiveness. The only person Hanzo had ever truly been comfortable around was Genji, and to have these feelings around someone else, someone he’d known for less than a day, was more than a little concerning to him.

“Order up!” Jesse’s voice jerks Hanzo from his musings as the cowboy drops a set of trays down on the table, both containing what appeared to be two full meals.

“This is…” Hanzo searches, “certainly a lot.”

“I’m hungry.” Jesse reasons, flopping down opposite Hanzo and tearing right into his food. “And if you don’t eat all of yours, I will.”

Hanzo chuckles a bit. “Alright then.” He opens one of the small boxes and stairs for a moment at the hamburger inside. Hanzo picks it up gingerly, examining it for a moment before taking a tentative bite. The taste floods his mouth instantly, a sledgehammer of flavors, and he quickly bites off another mouthful. It is nothing like the unseasoned rice, meat, and vegetable dishes he’s accustomed to eating in Hanamura. Those were prepared with only their nutritional value in mind, not their taste. This however, is a completely different case and Hanzo is already enamored with it.

He looked up, startled, when Jesse snorts into his food.

“What?” Hanzo manages once he’s swallowed.

“Nothin’ it’s just-” Jesse meets his eyes and laughs again. “Your face sugar. You just looked so surprised.”

Hanzo can feel his ears burning a bit. “I have never had food like this,” he mumbles, taking another bite and trying not to look too enthusiastic this time.

“Aww, no need to be ashamed darlin’. I’m just glad you’re enjoying it is all.” Jesse scarfs down another bite of his burger and takes a long swig of his drink before speaking again. “So what’s that you mentioned earlier about a brother?”

Hanzo tosses a few fries into his mouth, savoring the delightfully salty flavor, and takes a sip of his drink, its Coke he thinks, before responding. “Yes, Genji.”

“That’s his name?”

“Mmmhm,” he replies around another mouthful.

“Is he older or younger than you? Wait, no! Lemmie guess.” Jesse ponders for a moment, reaching over to pop the lid off the milkshake he got for Hanzo. “Younger.”

“Yes, actually,” he replies, not knowing whether to be more concerned over Jesse’s tampering with his milkshake or the fact that the cowboy was now three for three.

“Knew it.” “Younger siblings always get away with everything.”

“You sound like you speak from experience.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Oh?”

“So your brother, what’s he like?” Hanzo pretends not to notice Jesse’s obvious attempt to change topics; if the cowboy doesn’t want to talk about it, he won’t push."

“Genji is…interesting.”

“Very specific I like it.”

Hanzo snorts. “Perhaps that is all that I am willing to tell you.”

“Ooohh now is this where I get to see all that yakuza evasiveness I got lectured about?”

“Yakuza.” Hanzo replies, correcting the cowboy’s pronunciation.

“Yep, there it is.”

Hanzo laughs, despite himself, a full bodied thing that has his shoulders shaking, and looks back up from his meal to see Jesse smiling at him softly.

“What?” he manages around another fit of giggles.

“Nothing, darlin’. Just look real nice when you smile is all.”

Hanzo’s stomach does a weird little flip and he tries to hide the blush he can feel heating up his cheeks behind another mouthful of hamburger. Blessedly, Jesse changes the subject before he has to remember how to speak again.

“So back to your brother. You didn’t really think I was gonna let you change the subject like that?”

“No, I suppose not.” Hanzo sighs, once he’s regained control of his voice.

“Tell me about him.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything you won’t get in trouble for tellin’ me I guess.”

“I suppose that’s a fair request.” When Jesse stairs at him expectantly instead of replying he shakes his head a bit and smiles. “My brother is very intelligent. Incredibly lazy and self-serving and irritating, but kind. He is very good at making friends.”

“Your brother seems like a swell guy.”

“He is,” Hanzo replies, smiling fondly.

“You really care about him huh?”

“Yes,” he replies, brow furrowing a bit. “I do.” He takes another bite, thinking quietly, before he murmurs, “Genji is my only real…what are you doing?”

“What?”

“Why are you dipping your French fries into my milkshake?”

“Cause it tastes good.”

Hanzo stares at the cowboy, who is licking salt off his thick fingers and smiling at him innocently. “That’s…” he trails off, utterly lost for words.

“Here, sugar, try it.” Jesse grabs a few of his fries and dunks them into the shake. They come out covered in thick strawberry pink and he holds them out for Hanzo to take. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

He looks them over incredulously for a few moments before reaching out to them pluck them from Jesse’s hand. Hanzo tries to ignore the way his heart stutters when their fingers brush and covers it up by quickly popping the fries into his mouth. He chews slowly, contemplatively, while Jesse looks on with a ridiculously expectant face.

“Well?”

Hanzo makes a show of thinking, delaying his response until Jesse looks like he’s about to burst with excitement, before his façade cracks into a soft chuckle. “You were right, this is delicious.”

The cowboy’s smile is warm and triumphant and Hanzo can’t help but grin back. “See, what’d I tell you? Just gotta trust me sugar.”

Hanzo dips another handful of his fries into the milkshake and takes a moment to enjoy the delightfully salty sweetness of their taste.

“I do.”


End file.
